


I'm only here for the 8ooty

by Gasp (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-02
Updated: 2011-12-02
Packaged: 2017-10-26 18:46:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/286667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Gasp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Grand Flarping ADV----ENTUR----E<br/>(This was the worst plan ever!!!!!!!!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm only here for the 8ooty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SuperSlaps (FreudianSlaps)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreudianSlaps/gifts).



arachnidsGrip [AG] began trolling cuttlefishCuller [CC]  
CC: Vriska! 38D  
AG: Heeeeeeeey Peixes.  
CC: )(ee)(ee! )(ey, Vriska )(ow would you feel about going on an ADV-----ENTUR-----E?  
AG: What.  
CC: Glub! An adventure, silly! With me! We're fronds right?? 38D  
AG: I...guess so? What's in it for me, huh? Last time we went on an 'adventure,' Ampora showed up and ruined everything!   
CC: Oh no, I'll make sure grumpy gills doesn't come along. 38(   
CC: Glub glub glub!  
CC: Come on Vriska! I t)(ink t)(ere might even be.... TR---EASUR--------E!!  
AG: Treasure????????   
AG: You're pulling my leg.   
CC: )(----E----E )(---E--E! You'll just have to sea won'tcha?   
AG: ........  
AG: Fine. I'm in. Only for the treasure, though.   
CC: GLUB GLUB! Yay!!   
CC: This will be so much fun!  
AG: Suuuuuuuure it will.   
AG: And don't think I'm not onto you, Piexes! If this is some setup I won't hesit8 to na8 some reasona8le compens8tion!  
CC: )(e)(e)(e! I'll be waiting!  
CC: Or should I say, w8ting?  
AG: Heh. 

arachnidsGrip [AG] ceased trolling cuttlefishCuller [CC]

 

Vriska! You made it! Wait, why aren't you in your flarping troutfit? 38o   
Oh pleeeeeeeease, I only wear that for _important_ events. This is strictly a treasure run.   
Glub glub. 38( Whale, your precious treasure is down this way! 

  


  


 

8LU8 GLU8 YOU 8LU8LYYINGLU8ITCH 8LUGH8!!!!!!!! 8LUGH8LUB?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!   
)(--------E-------E!! Watc)( out, Vriska! T)(e c)(est is booby trapped!   
F8LU8UUUUUUUUCKGLU8!!!!!!!!   
Fig)(t!! Don't just flounder about like t)(at, grill! You can take )(im!   
888L88H8H88!!!88!!!!!   
Sea, I told you t)(is would be fun!

  


 

AAAAAAAA88888888R!!!!!!!!   
Glub!    
WHAT THE HELL, PIEXIES????????   
38C   
Were you trying to kill me?!    
W)(at! No! I t)(oug)(t you were )(aving fun!   
Fun! Yeah, I was having looooooooads of fun! Fun DROWNING!   
You know, for someone w)(o says t)(ey're t)(e best at everyt)(ing, you aren't very good at swimming.  
Or )(olding your breat)(.    
Ugh!   
On t)(e otter )(and, t)(e way you bit t)(roug)( t)(at tentacle was PR--ETTY impressive.    
Yeah, well, I would have 8rought my sword if I knew you were going to put my life at stake!    
I'm sorry, Vriska, I just wanted to )(ang out with you! I asked Eridan w)(at mig)(t be a fun game to play and-   
You asked AMPORA? Oh my god.   
...Yea)(, I can see )(ow maybe t)(at wasn't the brig)(test idea on my part.  
It's just t)(at I R--E--ELY like you!  
Glub Glub! 38)

 

  


 

Next time will be betta, I promise!  
<3    
8itch.   


**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to give a thanks to Windows-Vriska for helping shape the chats and Sunbreaksdown for explaining how to A03, hehe.  
> I appreciate it, homies!


End file.
